I miss you so much
by dinodeer
Summary: Mereka yang akhirnya bertemu setelah memendam rindu. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


I miss you so much

Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun

1379 Words

Note : ditulis untuk merayakan kode-kodean minhyunbin di AAA yang bikin ambyar TT

.

.

Minhyun baru saja duduk di kursinya saat ia hendak memilih kursi lain, Jinyoung yang manja menarik lengannya seolah menyuruhnya untuk duduk di dekat anak itu. Minhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak yang akhir-akhir ini manja padanya itu.

"Hyung disini saja." pintanya.

"Iya Jinyoungiee..."

Setelah duduk ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Senyumnya muncul saat ia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang duduk cukup jauh darinya. Kebetulan si pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka saling tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke acara yang sudah mulai.

Minhyun sebenarnya ingin tak berhenti tersenyum melihat kekasihnya setelah sekian lama, namun nanti fans bisa mengira ia gila karena terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Sudah bertemu dengan Hyunbin Hyung?" tanya Jinyoung disebelahnya.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

"Nanti kalian bisa bertemu setelah acara selesai kok Hyung, tenang saja." ujar Jinyoung.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum. Daniel yang berada di seberangnya tertawa kecil. "Minhyun Hyung jadi lebih manis kalau sudah menyangkut Hyunbin." tuturnya membuat wajah Minhyun memerah. Namun tentu saja sudah 6 tahun berada di dunia hiburan membuat Minhyun lebih bisa mengatur ekspresinya.

Menit demi menit berlalu sampai akhirnya pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa JBJ mendapatkan penghargaan Rising Star Award membuat Minhyun ikut bangga. Ia bertepuk tangan kencang sambil tersenyum apalagi saat ia lihat Hyunbin mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Selamat!" ujar Minhyun tanpa suara.

Saat Hyunbin turun dari panggung ingin sekali rasanya Minhyun memeluknya lalu mengecup pipinya dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat berkali-kali. Namun tentu saja hal itu ia tahan, mana berani ia melakukannya disini, di tengah banyak orang, ia bisa dicincang oleh managernya.

Minhyun beberapa kali berusaha terlihat wajar saat mencoba untuk melihat kekasihnya. Hyunbin sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan membernya dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Minhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan Sewoon Hyung." Ujar Daniel.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Kau ada perlu dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan meminta dia bertukar tempat denganmu Hyung." Timpal Daniel disertai dengan kekehan.

Minhyun hanya mendecak sebal namun sebenarnya ia malu karena sepertinya sikapnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar rindu pada Hyunbin.

"Apa sih Niel..."

"Tuh kan, lihat, sebaiknya aku benar-benar berbicara dengan Sewoon Hyung." Dan akhirnya Minhyun kembali menjadi bahan candaan untuk member Wanna One lainnya.

"Selamat kepada Wanna One!"

Ucapan dari pembawa acara itu membuat member Wanna One berdiri dan membungkuk terimakasih. Mereka pun berjalan menuju panggung. Minhyun melewati meja Nuest W dan Pristin, ia hanya tersenyum kecil pada mereka semua. Ya, kalau ia melakukan hal yang berlebihan bisa-bisa akgaenya akan berulah kembali.

Minhyun tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah penghargaan pertamanya, padahal Wanna One belum lama debut tapi ia mendapatkan banyak cinta dari fans membuatnya bahagia. Minhyun melirik meja JBJ dan melihat Hyunbin juga tengah bertepuk tangan keras. Ia tersenyum lebar juga seperti Minhyun.

"Bin-ah!" serunya tanpa suara lalu menunjuk Hyunbin yang dibalas oleh Hyunbin dengan menunjuknya juga. Senyum lebar semakin tercetak jelas di wajah bermarga Hwang itu.

Walaupun mereka terpisah jarak tapi Minhyun senang karena ia dan Hyunbin bisa bertemu lagi. Hampir sebulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat chat. Belum lagi ia juga bertemu dengan member Nuest, JBJ dan Sewoon. Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Minhyun.

Acara telah berakhir dan kini mereka hanya perlu ke backstage dan bersiap-siap pulang. Minhyun sedikit lelah walau yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanya duduk dan melihat penampilan grup lain sih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti Wanna One, member lainnya terdengar sedang sibuk berceloteh riang dibelakangnya.

Ceklek.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat saat ia membuka pintu adalah seseorang yang berambut pirang dengan bunga mawar merah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ckckck." Terdengar decakan dari belakang Minhyun. Belum lagi beberapa member lainnya terkekeh dan menggoda Minhyun.

Sosok itu kemudian menyodorkan bunga itu ke arah Minhyun lalu menatap Minhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat ya sayang."

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Brugh!

"Ya ampun Hwang Minhyun!" pekik Hyunbin.

Hyunbin terjatuh setelah Minhyun berlari dan melompat untuk memeluknya. Mereka berdua kini tengah terduduk dengan Minhyun berada diatas Hyunbin dan lengannya melingkar ke leher pemuda jangkung itu.

"Biiiin, _i miss you so much_..." lirih Minhyun yang masih memeluknya.

Hyunbin mengecup pelipis Minhyun pelan. "Kau pikir aku tidak? _I miss you more_ Hwang Minhyun." Timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun tersenyum dibalik ceruk leher Hyunbin. Sementara Hyunbin kini balas memeluk Minhyun dan tengah mengusap punggung kekasihnya lembut.

"Aku yakin kau berkata dalam bahasa inggris karena lagu Beautiful kan?" tanya Hyunbin dengan jenaka.

Minhyun mengangguk kecil di ceruk lehernya. "Habisnya itu kan memang kenyataan."

Hyunbin mengecup lembut pelipis Minhyun lagi. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Ck, ya tolong untuk yang sedang bermesraan disini masih ada orang loh."

Hyunbin tertawa lalu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan Minhyun yang masih tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Sayang, lepas dulu dong, kasihan tuh Ong Hyung iri soalnya."

"Heh kau tidak ingat kalau aku tinggal bersama Niel, harusnya kau yang iri padaku!" kilah Seongwu.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hyunbin. "Tidak mauuuuu." Ujarnya.

Hyunbin hanya bisa mencium pipi Minhyun berkali-kali karena kembali gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menjadi sangat manja kali ini.

"Hyunbin geliiii!" seru Minhyun saat diserang oleh kecupan Hyunbin bertubi-tubi.

"Dunia benar-benar milik berdua yang lain mengontrak." Tutur seseorang yang sepertinya Jisung. Karena Minhyunbin kini justru makin bermesraan. Minhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan kecupan Hyunbin, sementara Hyunbin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus mengecup wajah dan leher Minhyun gemas.

"Hyunbiiin aku capeeeek..." rengek Minhyun.

Hyunbin akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Minhyun lembut. Minhyun tersenyum lebar dengan afeksi yang diberikan Hyunbin padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menonton film?" usul Sungwoon.

"Di bioskop?" tanya Seongwu.

"Iya, memangnya kita mau menonton dimana lagi?" timpal Sungwoon.

"Aku pass!" seru Daniel. "Aku ingin istirahat kemarin habis bertanding game dengan Jihoon membuatku mengantuk.'' tuturnya yang membuat Seongwu mendesah kecewa.

"Aku juga pass!" seru Jaehwan. "Mau kencan dengan Sewoon hehe." yang dihadiahi riuhan dari semua orang yang berada disana.

"Yahhh, kalau Daniel tidak ikut aku juga tidak."

Minhyun protes. "Yahh semakin sedikit dong, yang maknae kan memang tidak boleh ikut, kalau begitu hanya aku, Jisung, Sungwoon saja? Ong ikut doooong!" pinta Minhyun.

"Minhyun Hyung, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?" tanya Hyunbin sedih.

"Justru aku ingin kencan di bioskop bersamamuuuu."

Hyunbin terkejut sebentar kemudian ia mengusak rambut Minhyun pelan. "Tentu saja aku setuju dengan hal itu."

"Yah tidak apa-apa Hyunbin ikut karena akan semakin ramai, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau ikut karena sudah pasti kalian akan sibuk bermesraan." ujar Sungwoon.

Hyunbin hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Ong ikut yaaa?" pinta Minhyun lagi dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Bibirnya mengerucut belum lagi ia sengaja mengedip-ngedipkan mata rubahnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sementara Seongwu yang ditatap hanya bisa mendecak pelan.

"Iya iya aku ikut daripada di dorm kebosanan."

"Yeay!"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi lebih dulu agar tidak ada yang tahu aku pergi kesana juga." ujar Hyunbin. "Aku pergi dulu ya Sayang." lanjutnya pada Minhyun kemudian ia menarik pemuda manis itu ke pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Bin." timpal Minhyun sambil membalas pelukan Hyunbin.

"Sampai jumpa nanti?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Eung, sampai jumpa nanti."

"Err... Hyunbin kapan perginya kalau kalian pelukan terus?" tanya Jisung dengan wajah datar.

Minhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup hidung bangir Hyunbin kilat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga super sangat rindu padamu sekali sedunia!" seru Hyunbin sedikit alay.

Minhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, jadi kapan Hyunbin akan pergi?" tanya Jisung lagi dengan jengah.

"Sekarang Hyung, galak sekali sih." jawab Hyunbin. Ia lalu menunduk ke arah Minhyun dan berbisik di telinganya yang memerah. " _I love you_ Hwang Minhyun _to the moon, to the sun, to another galaxy and back._ "

" _I love you too_ Bin." bisiknya dengan wajah memerah.

Jisung berdehem untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia sepertinya senang sekali mengganggu momen romantisnya Minhyunbin.

"Hyung mengganggu terus sih..."

"Habisnya kalau semakin malam nanti akan semakin sedikit waktu tidur sedangkan besok Wanna One ada jadwal cukup pagi, kau ingin Minhyun kecapekan?" tanya Jisung.

"Iya Hyung iya aku mengerti." jawab Hyunbin. "Jangan lupa nanti pakai pakaian hangat, sampai ketemu di bioskop. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga Bin, tunggu aku ya!"

Status : END

Mau post dari kemarin tapi laptop aku bermasalah jadinya di post lewat hape dan rada error... maaf ya...

Oke ini endingnya rada gaje tapi gapapa lah wkwk

Liat mereka di AAA kode-kodean kan? Duh bikin aku ambyar aja nih, baru gitu doang aja udah bahagia apalagi kalau pelukan aing modar kayaknyaaaa

Iya kodenya mereka saling nunjuk guys

Member lain cuma ngangkat tangan doang tapi hyunbin mah ngerti kode pacarnya atuh wkwk

Semoga mereka ada interaksi lagi ya huhu

Sampe ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Salam cium,

 _dinodeer._


End file.
